


Dialogue

by JosephineDarcy



Category: British Actor RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF, Firtherton - Fandom
Genre: Acquaintance, M/M, Questions, Surprise Kissing
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy
Summary: Taron có vài thắc mắc "nho nhỏ" nên nó quyết định đi tìm hiểu cho kĩ càng.





	Dialogue

“Colin, ông với Mark quen nhau từ bao giờ vậy?”  
“Tôi không nhớ nữa. Cũng khá lâu rồi.”  
“Lâu là bao lâu? Hơn chục năm không?”  
“Không Taron. Lâu hơn vậy nhiều. Chắc khoảng năm tôi 30.”  
“Lâu thế rồi cơ à.”  
“Mà sao tự nhiên em hỏi vậy?”  
“Hai người có vẻ rất thân nên em tò mò thôi.”  
“Ờ.”  
………….  
“Mark, ông quen Colin từ khi nào vậy?”  
“Chắc cũng gần 20 năm rồi. Tôi nghĩ vậy.”  
“Vậy chắc hai người hiểu rõ nhau lắm?”  
“Có thể cho là vậy.”  
“Uhmmm”  
“Sao vậy?”  
“Đâu có. Hôm trước phỏng vấn tôi nghe ông nói 3 thứ ông thích nhất từ Colin rất nhanh chóng nên tôi chợt nghĩ không biết hai người quen nhau lâu chưa thôi.”  
“Ờ…Tôi nghĩ chắc từ hồi bọn này đóng cùng Fever Pitch”  
“Uhmmm”  
…………..  
“Colin này!”  
“Ừ.”  
“Ông quen với Jeff từ khi nào vậy?”  
“Ờ…Để tôi nghĩ xem. Chắc mới đây thôi. Lúc đóng Kingsman 2 ấy.”  
“Uhmmmm”  
“Tôi chỉ có xem phim của ông ấy thôi. Em biết đấy. Jeff ở Mỹ. Tôi thì ở Anh.”  
“Ra vậy.”  
“Sao thế Taron? Jeff với em có vấn đề gì sao?”  
“Không, Colin. Em thấy ông với Jeff khá thân nên thắc mắc thế thôi.”  
“Tôi với Jeff thân nhau sao?”  
“Em có xem mấy cuộc phỏng vấn của 2 người trên Youtube ấy mà.”  
“Em có xem mấy thứ đó trên Youtube thật sao?”  
“Em xem tất. Em vẫn còn thành niên mà Colin.”  
“Ồ, phải. Tôi quên mất.”  
“Khi nào em cỡ ông và Jeff chắc em mới ngừng xem.”  
“Sao lại có tôi với Jeff ở đây?”  
“Không có gì, Colin.”  
…………..  
“Jeff này, ông biết Colin lâu chưa?”  
“Mới đây thôi, Taron. Cùng lúc tôi quen cậu với Pedro và những người khác. Trong Kingsman ấy, Taron.”  
“Ra vậy. Vậy trước đó hai người chưa từng gặp nhau à?”  
“Gặp nhau? Ngoài đời hả? Chưa, Taron. Nhưng tôi thích cậu ấy lắm. Tôi có cả tủ phim của cậu ấy ở nhà. Muốn mượn không? Tôi gửi qua cho.”  
“Thôi, Jeff ạ. Em cũng có.”  
“À đúng rồi ha. Cậu ta nổi tiếng như vậy mà.”  
“Uhmmmmm”  
“Mà sao tự nhiên hôm nay quan tâm chuyện đời tư của tôi thế nhóc?”  
“Đâu có gì. Em thấy 2 ông thân nhau ghê luôn nên hỏi thăm vậy thôi.”  
“Thân hả? Thiệt hông? Tui cũng muốn được gọi là thân với cậu ấy lắm. Cậu ấy thú vị kinh, tốt bụng. Còn đẹp hết xẩy nữa. Ngồi gần thôi mà đã thấy tự hào kinh khủng.”  
“Uhmmmm”  
“A. Chắc cậu đã xem cuộc phỏng vấn của tụi này trên Youtube rồi chứ gì? Hay chứ hả? Cậu ấy bảo muốn tôi làm bạn cùng phòng đấy. Cậu bé thật tử tế làm sao.”  
“Em có xem clip đó rồi. 2 người tuyệt lắm.”  
“Thật sao? Ôiiii. Vui làm sao.”  
…………..  
“Colin, ông quen với Pedro bao lâu rồi?”  
“Hả??? Ờ thì cùng lúc với Jeff thôi.”  
“Vậy tức mới đây thôi.”  
“Ừ. Lần này lại sao nữa đây, cưng?”  
“Không có gì. Mà cũng đừng gọi em là cưng.”  
“Ồ. Tôi xin lỗi.”  
“Ông Vaughn nhờ Pedro tới đón ông phải không?”  
“Đón tôi?”  
“Em thấy tấm hình của hai người trên Twitter ấy mà.”  
“À. Cậu ấy giúp tôi tạo chút Spoiler cho phần mới ấy mà. Em biết đấy. Về sự quay lại của Harry ấy.”  
“Uhmmmm”  
………..  
“Pedro….”  
“Thôi tôi biết rồi.”  
“Biết gì chứ?”  
“Tôi mới quen Colin lúc làm phim đây thôi.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Sao anh biết em tính hỏi chuyện đó?”  
“Jeff nói tôi nghe. Ổng khoe hôm bữa phỏng vấn hay ho ra sao rồi bảo nó hay tới độ em phải tới hỏi lại tường tận chi tiết.”  
“Uhmmmm”  
“Tôi với Colin không có quan hệ gì đặc biệt cả. Nếu em tính hỏi chuyện đó.”  
“Uhhhh”  
“Sao thế?”  
“Không có gì.”  
“À, tấm hình trên Twitter là do ông Matthew nhờ tụi này làm để tạo phấn khởi trước ấy mà.”  
“Kì quá đi. Em có nói gì đâu.”  
…………  
“Colin”  
“Ừ”  
“À mà thôi.”  
“????”  
………..  
“Ngài Elton, em…”  
“À, là Taron hả? Vào đây, ngồi xuống đây chơi.”  
“Em đến là để….”  
“Để hỏi về Colin chứ gì? Ta biết hết rồi. Ngay từ đầu.”  
“Sao Ngài….sao Ngài….”  
“Sao ta biết em yêu Colin hay biết em sẽ đến đây chất vấn ta?”  
“Em….ơ……Em không…..”  
“Giấu ta làm gì nhóc ạ. Ta nhạy mấy chuyện này lắm.”  
“Mà ta không có gì với Colin đâu. Dù cho cậu bé có tốt bụng và đẹp trai hết chỗ chê thật. Chưa từng thấy ai thông minh đến thế.”  
“Em về đây…..”  
“Chào cưng…..Hôm nào ghé chơi nữa nhé!”  
………..  
“Channing này!”  
“Tôi không có gì với Colin đâu. Nhân tiện tôi trả lời thế cho Halle luôn được không? Cô ấy nhắn vậy trước khi bay về Mỹ có chút chuyện rồi.”  
………..  
“Colin, Colin…”  
“Sao vậy? Sao ai cũng đột nhiên có chuyện muốn nói với tôi cùng lúc thế?”  
“Là vầy……..”  
………..  
“Taron”  
“Vâng, Colin.”  
“Em đang làm gì đấy?”  
“Không có gì.”  
“Sao trông em buồn thế?”  
“Em chỉ đang suy nghĩ lại chút chuyện thôi.”  
“Sao mấy bữa rồi không thấy em đến hỏi mấy chuyện đó nữa thế?”  
“Em không có ý tọc mạch gì ông đâu.”  
“Tôi biết mà. Nhưng em đang gây ảnh hưởng nghiêm trọng đến đời tư của tôi đấy.”  
“Em…em xin lỗi vì đã hỏi ông những câu riêng tư như vậy.”  
“Không. Tôi không nói chuyện đó. Tôi đang đề cập đến vài cuộc “tra khảo” nho nhỏ của em tới mọi người về tôi kìa.”  
“Ôi. Em…em không có mà. Em chỉ….”  
“Sao em không hỏi trực tiếp từ tôi này?”  
“Em…em không dám.”  
“Sao em lại không dám chứ?”  
“Em….Em….”  
“Giơ tay ra tôi xem”  
Nó cúi gằm mặt xuống đất trong khi làm theo yêu cầu của ông. Trước khi cảm nhận thấy sức nặng ở tay, mặt nó đã đỏ bừng lên khi ông đang ân cần cầm tay nó mang vào chiếc đồng hồ mới toanh. Ông hôn nó nhẹ trên trán. Dịu dàng vuốt những sợi tóc trên trán cậu bé một cách cẩn thận.  
“Tôi cho phép em.”  
“Ơ…”  
“Muốn biết vì sao không?"  
Nó gật đầu.  
“Vì tôi cũng yêu em. Giờ tôi gọi “cưng” được rồi chứ?”


End file.
